Too much, Too young
by bamon26
Summary: After a tragedy, Bonnie comes to know that she is the key to kill the one who kills her parents, but she has to give up her humanity for it. And, she's falling for someone who she hates.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is happening" I said as I gazed at my reflection

"Bonnie stop freaking out" Caroline said as she helps me into my heels" and stop touching your face you are going to ruin your make up"

"Sorry can't help it" I said as I push my hand of off my face

"Take deep breath Bonnie it will calm you down" Elena suggested

"Yep that will help you" said Axis as she came into the room" wow you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said

Then I do what she said and it actually calmed me down and then I started to remember when all of this started.

One year earlier

I saw as he stake my mother then went toward my father and hold him by his neck and I saw Damon and Stefan try to push pass the invisible barrier, but its no use

"What do you think you are going to live in peace after you killed my sister" Shinoshi asked

"Please no" I choked out feeling so helpless at that moment

"Now daddy say goodbye to your lovely daughter" He said to my dad

I saw my father as he looked at me, eyes full of tear

"I love you Bonnie" that was the last thing I heard him say before Shinoshi snap his neck

"NO" I screamed and run toward my father, but unable to get to him because of the damn barrier I started to hit it kicked, but it was no use I watch as Shinoshi grinned at his work then disappeared and the barrier vanished I fell on the ground Stefan helped me up I run to my father and put his head on my lap tried to do the spell I did to save Jeremy I know I am weak and I can die, but it doesn't matter

"Bonnie stop it, your weak you're going to die" Stefan said to me

He keeps saying that, but I will not gonna stop not until I bring him back my nose started to bleed, but it didn't stop me. I only stop when Stefan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward him, but when I looked I saw Damon is the one who's holding me by my waist I started to hit him on his chest, but he didn't let go he didn't say anything, but just hold me there I hate to feel so helpless in front of them especially in front of Damon, but I am only seventeen year old girl who had lost her whole family in one single night and at last I broke in front of them. I cried, shout, but the pain doesn't go away my vision blurry from tear my head feel so heavy I started to feel dizzy the last thing I heard was Damon voice

"Everything gonna be okay," then the darkness consumed me

I woke up and thought god a nightmare so vivid it feel so real I sigh in relief.

"It was just a nightmare"

I pulled myself up from the bed and saw Caroline sitting on the armchair near the fire when she saw that I am awake she came to sat beside me.

"Caro I had a very bad nightmare I saw Abby and dad was killed by shinosh..."I stopped when I saw her expression that was when I realized it was not a nightmare it happened in real my dad and mom are no longer alive they are dead.

"No please tell me it was a just a nightmare" I said in a choked up voice that was when Elena come in the room

"Elena please tell me it was just a nightmare" I desperately wanted to someone tell it was just a dream

"I'm sorry bonnie" Elena said as I started to cry again they both hold me and try to comfort me

The next day

Dr. Fell told me that she and Stefan made the scene look like an accident that I was glad about because I don't want police to question at least not right now, Sheriff Forbes helped them and today here I am getting ready for my parents funeral

My parents was never there for me, but deep down I had always known that they love me and I love them too I wish I could have told them this before.

"I love you mom I love you dad" I said as look at the sky

The service went pretty good I couldn't stop my tears when I watch as they lowered them in the six feet hole after that, we all went to the Salvatore mansion where I'm technically staying. Without saying anything I went into my room and went to take a shower.

A week had passed, but I couldn't help, but feel sad here I'm sitting at the widow walk of the mansion staring at the stars trying to find my mom and dad there when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to saw Damon was there we haven't talk to each other the whole week not that I care so I turned back my attention to the star.

"Do you believe that after death people become stars?" I asked out of the blue

"Well I do" He answered." you see that star is my mother" he said as he pointed at the brightest star

"And I think that the three stars that are together are grams dad and Abby" I said looking at that three stars

"I am sorry about your parents" he said suddenly

"It was not your fault, it was mine I should have done something" I said

"It was neither yours nor mine it was just a bad timing, Bonnie. We didn't know that, that will gonna happen, but you know what I know that you are a strong girl who don't take bullshit from anyone and I know you are going to kill that bastard"

"You think so?" I asked

"Bonnie you never question your power why now you are still the Judgey I know who love to set me on fire and like to burst my brain vessel"

"Thank you" I said, it was the nicest thing he have ever said to me or the nicest he ever said to anyone. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence and when I stood to go back in the mansion

"Little witch" he called I turned to look at him

"It was only one time thing don't get used to it" he said smirking

"Wouldn't dream of it" I said and smile for the first time in a week because of Damon Salvatore. Shocking isn't it..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

It's been two months since that night on the widow walk, and I hate to say this, but I found great comfort in Damon's words that night, when I was in my room I came to realize that there are still my friends who needs to be saved and I will do anything to keep them save.

So here I am getting ready for Tyler birthday party, when Damon came in my room without knocking, again.

"Witchy you ready?"

"Damon seriously knock before you come in, don't you know that you should knock before coming in a girl room"

"Whatever Witch it's my house, I can do whatever I want" he said smirking

I hate that smirk god I admitted that it's sexy sometime, but it's irritating most of the time

"It's not about who own the house, it's about manner"

"And you think I have any"

And now he was smirking wider with doing that thing with his eyes. How can one person can be so irritating is beyond me. I shook my head and said

"My mistake"

"You ready because I can't tolerate Caroline one more minute"

I smiled and said

"I am ready just one minute"

I applied some mascara then,I looked at myself in the mirror, I would be lying if I say that I don't look good. The dress Caroline has selected for me was black mini dress with lace sleeves which fit me so well and I love the black stilettos she gets for me, so beautiful. Gosh after awhile I am feeling beautiful.

"Yeah yeah Bonnie you look really good, now shall we" Damon snapped

I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him and out of the room. In the living room Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Klaus were waiting for us

"Hey you look beautiful" Caroline said with huge grin on her face, happy that the dress look good on me.

"I agree love" Klaus said from beside Caroline as he took her hand in his.

Yes they are together after he found a way to turned Elena back into a human, well the truth was, he wanted to give Caroline a gift by turning her back in human because he knew that she missed being human, but Caroline being the great friend she is told him that Elena needed it more than her so he did what she said and gave that cure to Stefan who gave it to Elena, Elena still didn't know what Caroline did for her. Caroline proved that she put her best friend first and if something like that happened I am sure that I and Elena will do the same for her.

"Yes Bonbon simply beautiful, isn't she look beautiful Stefan" Elena said

"Yes Bonnie you look really beautiful," Stefan said with a friendly smile

"Tch tch tch brother you're flirting with your girlfriend's best friend in front of her" Damon said with that annoying smirk

"Well I don't mind that, I trust him" Elena said looking at Stefan with lots of love in her eyes and Stefan gazing at her in the same way. I quickly turned to look at Damon and saw that his mouth was in thin line and he was glaring at them and at that moment I felt sorry for him because I know what its feel like to saw someone you love with someone else all lovey dovey. I am still not over what Jeremy did to me. It's not that I still have feelings for him, they are long gone, but still its hurt to know that he chooses her over me. You know what, I am proud of my heart, it's been played, cheated and broken, but it still works. Okay cut the crap and do something.

"You both look beautiful yourself"

"Shall we or you five have more cheesy things to say to each other" Damon snapped

"Come on let's go" Stefan said as he and Elena walked themselves out we followed them.

"Hey Caroline I was thinking that I should move back in my home" I said to her from the back seat of Klaus's car

"If you're comfortable then you should" I said as she turned to look at me

"I think I am ready now" I said mostly to myself

"That's good I will help you pack then. When are planning to move out?" She asked

"I think tomorrow would be good" I replied

"Then it settle, I am coming tomorrow to help you pack" She said smiling

When we get there I made sure that Caroline don't tell anyone about me moving out. I was looking for Tyler when I saw Damon staring at something behind me, I turned to saw Stefan and Elena were dancing, I shook my head and begin to do what I was doing before I saw Damon. I found found Tyler by the DJ

"Happy birthday Tyler" I said as I hugged him he span me around then put me back on the ground, I giggled like a little girl. We become great friend after the whole hybrid thing happened to him and he's been a good friend to me, now I know why Matt always scold us when we said bad things about him.

"Thanks. I thought you'll not going to show up"

"Why wouldn't I? It's your birthday party and honestly I love your parties"

Me and Tyler both laughed at that

"You look breathtaking Bonnie"

"Thanks"

"Excuse me Bonnie mom is calling me"

I watched him as went to his mom and saw as she gave him something wrapped in gift-wrap, he gave her a hug and she kissed his cheek and again I feel that pain inside my heart and wished that I could have done something to save them. I was taken out of my thought by Damon

"Alone again" Damon said took a sip from whatever he was drinking

"Damon not in mood" I said without looking at him

"When are you. Now how about a dance" He asked with smirk

"How about no" I snapped

"Hey I was trying to be nice here" he said

Before I could say something, I felt a familiar evil presence. My body became tense and I froze, Damon must have noticed because he put his hands on my shoulder and lightly shook me

"Are you alright" He asked showing concern for the very first time

"He's here" I said without looking at him

"Who?"

I finally look up at him and said

"Shinoshi"

"I'm gonna go get Stefan,"

"No, no,no tell Stefan to get Elena away from here, we don't know what he is up to right now."

"I'll be back, Stay here" He said before going away

As soon as he was gone I followed my instinct and found myself at the back of the Tyler's mansion and just as I assumed, I find him there with his back toward

"I knew you would come, but didn't know you will come alone" He said

"I'm not afraid of you"

"You should be" He said suddenly standing inches away from me, I flinched, but not backed away

"My, my Miss Bennett, you look delicious" He said as he looked at me up and down.

He leaned a little close and inhale, "You smell delicious too" He said, licking his lips

"You're disgusting" I said wanting nothing than to be away from him

He smiled devilishly and went back where he was standing when I found and I sigh in relieved

"What do you want?"

"You" He said and paused a little which made me frowned "to give me the doppelganger"

"Like that's gonna happen" Damon said as he and Caroline came to stand beside me

"Look who decided to join us Elena's sidekicks Damon and Caroline"

Ouch

"If you think that will make us mad, you are wrong because we're past that" Caroline said

"And if you think you are getting Elena, think again because you're not getting anywhere near her" Damon said

"I am getting her one way or another, but there is one more thing I want"

"And that would be?" Caroline said

"Not everyone is Klaus, darling" He said with a smirk, "now I have to be somewhere else, I will see you soon" then poof he was gone just like that. I turned toward Caroline and Damon and saw that Damon is glaring at me angrily

"What?"

"I told you to stay there"

"And you assumed I would do what you told me to, I'm not some damsel in distress I can take care of myself"

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating"

I heard him say as I stormed off.

All I wanted to do tonight was to forget everything and have fun, but fun and I don't go together. And, that bastard have the nerve to say, "You look delicious" I mimicked him

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself" I heard a familiar voice say, I slapped my hand on my forehead and close my eyes

"Not now"

"Well it's nice to meet you too" He said sarcastically

I turned around and found myself looking in the brown eyes of Kol Mikaelson.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What do you think everybody doing here?" Can't he just answered the damn question.

I snorts, "Everyone here are invited and I doubt Tyler would invite you"

"And you think that will stop me"

"Clearly it doesn't that's why you are here. Seriously Kol why are you here?"

"I love it when you say my name" He said smirking, I shot him a dark look, "I came here to look for my brother and her annoying girlfriend, but I can always find time to tell you how beautiful you look"

"And she could always find time to give you multiple aneurysm" Said Damon from behind me

They both glared at each other, we all started to tolerate Kol after Caroline start dating Klaus, but Damon and Kol never see eye to eye and I know it have something to do with what happened in Denver.

Kol ignored Damon and asked, "Where is my brother?"

"Where is Caroline?" I asked Damon

"Sheriff was calling so she had to leave"

So I just had an encounter with the bastard who kill my parents and now I'm with two vampire that I really don't like. What did I do to deserve this?

Tell me if you like it...


End file.
